


Squishy

by Konoto



Series: Tony Stark as a dad [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoto/pseuds/Konoto
Summary: Tony just couldn't help himself.





	Squishy

**Author's Note:**

> Another part, warning ahead for teeth-rotting fluff.
> 
> Prompts are more than welcome.

Everyone thought Tony Stark, out of all the people in the world, was the most unqualified person to be a parent. Not only because of his own family history and his –failed- relationship with his own dad, but because of his lifestyle. A playboy could certainly never fit a child in his life; in between parties, random hookups with women –and men, his recklessness… there wasn’t space for bedtime stories, diapers, toys, playtime and an adequate schedule for a child to grown in a healthy environment. That without even bringing to the table the dangers of a life as a superhero, where villains would certainly love to have a target to get to Iron Man, a weak spot that would have Tony Stark doing anything they want him to in seconds. The thing was that none of those were true, not even close.

While it was true that in the life of a billionaire playboy there wasn’t time for a child, let alone a family to fit in. Tony was no longer that, sure, he was still a billionaire and had had great success with turning his company from a weapons manufacturer to a technology based company, changing the guns to phones, tablets and so many other things, even bioengineering.

With his background, people were prone to think Tony would indulge a kid and spoil them rotten and probably turn them into an ungrateful brat, like it usually happened to the children whose parents were celebrities or rich, or both, and Tony fell right onto the latter. He had pretty much everyone expecting for his kid to end up fucked up, just like Tony himself, sadly for them the field in which Tony grew the fucks he gave about what people thought of him was completely barren. For those who knew Tony, who really knew the man behind his public persona knew that if there was someone fit to be a parent, it was Tony Stark. And it wasn’t like he was raising a kid on his own either.

“You eat like a bunny.” Tony hummed, smiling with amusement as he took one of the baby spinach leaves and held it out to the toddler, who took it with a pudgy hand, tiny fingers holding the green and eating it, chomping clumsily on it and before she even finished it she held out her hand, asking for more. “How can you be so squishy when you eat all these veggies?” Tony asked playfully, reaching out to take one more leafy green and handed it to the kid who munched on it happily.

“Are not babies supposed to be… squishy?” a deep smooth voice spoke up, to which Tony didn’t even bother to look up for he knew who it was.

“Well, not all babies are this adorable.” The brunet made his point evident by playfully poking the baby’s pudgy belly, earning a giggle and a squirm from said child. The man only smiled more when the child lifted a chubby hand up to his mouth, offering him a slightly crushed spinach. “See? Nice and adorable, I could eat you up, yes, yes.” Tony cooed at the kid, pretending to munch on the tiny fingers which got a squeal and more giggles from the little girl.

T’Challa simply smiled, lovingly and fondly as he saw Tony playing and fooling around with their daughter. The little girl had taken to offer to share her own food to her papa, which was rather impressive for such a small child; usually babies her age were in their selfish stage, pouting and even crying at the prospect of having to share, especially if it was about food, or the attention of their parents or their toys –specially that yellow stuffed rabbit Shuri got her-, but the girl was rather selfless, at least with food. Or maybe she just inherited T’Challa’s habit and insistence of feeding Tony; the man didn’t seem to eat enough and often forgot about it. So between their daughter and T’Challa himself, they had that covered.

“Come on, Baba, are you gonna keep on staring at us like a creep?” Tony asked, facing upfront as he took a napkin to gently wipe the kid’s mouth. While them the little girl spotted T’Challa, giving him a wide smile as she made grabby hands for him.  
Yeah, it was worth it to come home every day just to see that.

__

One of the other favorite things for her to do was to sleep, which was surprising for a three year old. And more than anything, she loved to sleep curled up against her papa; he was always warm and he told her funny bedtime stories or hummed softly at her while caressing her hair, lulling her to sleep. Most of the times Tony himself fell asleep too. Which in turn made T’Challa quite happy.

He would never outright tell his husband he had started to use their daughter to get him to sleep. For whenever he noticed Tony was working himself to the bone or not resting enough, he’d just bring their daughter and hand her to Tony. They both ended up on the couch or the bed, fast asleep. So far Tony hadn’t noticed, or at least he hadn’t said anything to T’Challa about it.

__

T’Challa watched them with a fond smile on his lips. Tony was lying on his back on their bed and their daughter on her favorite spot; using her dad as a pillow. She was quickly losing a fight with sleep.

“Just look at that."

Tony’s voice caught his attention and made T’Challa look down, only to see Tony poking and tickling the toddler’s chubby feet, the tiny toes wiggling a little. T’Challa chuckled slightly. The child’s feet were indeed very cute, more so when she giggles sleepily at the tickling. A pudgy hand reached up to squish Tony’s nose.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping, you know.” Tony spoke to the little girl, his voice slightly nasal as he didn’t bother to move her hand away.

“Well, she would if you weren’t poking her.” T’Challa pointed out and tilted his head to the side slightly, in exactly the same way the kid did sometimes.

“Can’t help myself” Tony said and tickler her, earning squeals and giggles from the not-so-sleepy-anymore kid.

And as much as T’Challa wanted to roll his eyes, he just watched them with a loving, amused smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [Tumblr](konoto.tumblr.com)


End file.
